The Only One I Love is YOU
by nana061190020593
Summary: Meski apapun terjadi, yang aku cintai tetaplah hanya dirimu seorang. Kristao, Taoris. Drabble.


The Only One I Love is YOU

Author : Nana

Pairing : Kristao, Taoris

Cast : EXO

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rated : T

Note : Fanfic ini udah lama sih, tapi belum pernah di publish dimanapun. Sorry ya pendek, drabble doang soalnya. Selamat membaca!

Dan hari ini pun datang.

Hari ini MAMA 2013 berlangsung dan Tao benar-benar gugup. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tegang saat ini. Tersenyum saja rasanya sulit bahkan saat berada di _Red Carpet _sekalipun. Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya bahkan tak banyak membantu karena pemuda manis itu juga sama sepertinya.

Tao yakin sekali wajahnya benar-benar terlihat tidak bersahabat malam ini.

Dilain pihak Kris juga cemas. Ia sempat menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelahnya sebentar hanya untuk mencari pegangan agar ia tidak ambruk ditempat karena terlalu tegang.

Ia bahkan tak yakin ia berbicara dengan baik dan benar saat _Press Conference _berlangsung.

Semoga saja MAMA kali ini tidak berakhir kurang memuaskan seperti tahun lalu.

Tao bersyukur dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun. Mereka terus mengobrol saat itu, Sehun bahan memberikan beberapa candaan konyol yang membuatnya tersenyum.

Ya, dia bisa sedikit lebih tenang saat ini.

Kris yang melihat Tao akhirnya tersenyum dan tertawa bersama Sehun pun membuat perasannya menjadi lebih baik. Dia bahkan menikmati penampilan duo Trouble Maker dan bahkan sempat sedikit berfantasi liar tentang Tao saat itu.

Bahkan dibandingkan dengan dirinya, sekarang Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih gugup. Laki-laki ceria satu itu duduk dekat dengan idolanya! Saking tegangnya ia sampai pindah tempat duduk disamping Baekhyun karena tak bisa menahan kegembirannya lagi. Lagipula Chanyeol memang butuh pemuda manis satu itu untuk kembali menenangkan hatinya.

Waktu untuk mereka naik panggung pun akhirnya datang.

Tao dan Kris juga semua member EXO pun berusaha menunjukkan penampilan terbaik mereka. Dan ketika VCR berakhir, mereka pun beraksi.

Kali ini mereka tak lagi mendapat bantuan dari senior mereka, EXO benar-benar tampil solo kali ini. Kai juga Luhan memberikan _opening act _ yang sungguh hebat dan membuat yang lain ikut tersulut semangatnya.

Growl juga Wolf pun mereka tampilkan dengan semua kemampuan yang mereka miliki. Lalu saat semuanya selesai dan teriakan-teriakan juga suara tepuk tangan terdengar, mereka tahu mereka sudah memberikan pertunjukkan yang terbaik dan memuaskan semua orang.

Kris dan Tao pun bisa lebih ceria duduk dikursi mereka kini. Melihat aksi Big Bang yang keren pun membuat mereka berdua semakin senang. Ketegangan dan kecemasan yang tadi muncul pun kini hilang entah kemana. Mereka bahkan bisa dengan asyiknya berfoto bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun tadi.

Semoga malam ini mereka bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak kebahagiaan.

Award demi award pun diumumkan. Tapi, EXO satu kalipun belum mendapatkannya. Rasa cemas itu pun kembali datang. Bahkan saat idolanya, G Dragon menang sebagai _Artist of the Year, _Tao tak bisa menahan wajah sedihnya.

Tao pun berdoa dalam hati, terus berdoa. MAMA pun hampir masuk kepenghujug acara dan tinggal satu award lagi yang perlu diumumkan.

Saat itulah Tao menautkan tangannya dan kembali berdoa pada Tuhan. Semua member EXO begitu tegang, bahkan Luhan menutup kedua telinganya.

Dan saat nama EXO disebut sebagai pemenang _Album of the Year_, kebahagian itu pun membuncah. EXO yang baru debut tahun lalu, yang hanya punya satu _Full Album_ memenangkan penghargaan yang begitu besar ini.

Akhirnya mereka bisa naik panggung dengan perasaan bangga. Rasa haru menyeruak saat mereka memberikan _winning speech _dengan mata yang merah dan berair. Malam ini adalah malam bersejarah untuk mereka. Malam yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

Selamat!

MAMA berakhir dan member EXO pun segera pergi ke belakang panggung. Dengan air mata dipipinya Kai menghambur kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk mengistirahatkan kakinya di sofa dan memeluknya. Dengan bangga ia menunjukkan piala kemenangan mereka.

Kini semua rasa lelah pun tergantikan oleh senyum dan tawa dari para pemuda hebat itu.

Semoga cepat sembuh Kyungsoo.

Setelah sampai di dorm, mereka semua pun segera masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Tao duduk ditempat tidurnya dan air mata itupun akhirnya turun.

Kris yang melihat hal itupun segera memeluknya dan mengelus-elus punggung pemuda panda itu dengan lembut.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kita memang. Aku…"

Tao bahkan tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kebahagian itu terlalu besar untuknya.

Perlahan pelukan itu terlepas dan membawa mereka berdua untuk berbaring berhadapan.

"Kris, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol lagi. Aku cemburu tahu!"

Kris yang tengah mengusap pipi Tao pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan malah mencubit hidung bangir Tao dengan gemasnya.

"Memangnya kau pikir Gege tidak cemburu melihat kau dekat dengan Sehun? Kau bahkan memeluknya dari belakang," Kris bahkan menyentil kening Tao kali ini.

"Kau yang memulainya duluan, Ge!"

Tao mendorong Kris sebal. Kris sendiri hanya tersenyum dan malah memeluk Tao dengan eratnya.

"Percayalah Tao, hanya kamu yang aku cintai. Dan seberapapun dekat aku dengan yang lain, bagiku kau hanya satu-satunya."

Tao pun membalas pelukan itu dan semakin mempereratnya. "Aku tahu, kok. Tao juga paling sayang sama Kris ge."

Ya, tentu saja.

Tao adalah member favorit-nya di EXO. Tao yang akan selalu berjalan disampingnya saat di Bandara, Tao yang menenangkannya saat ia terpuruk dan hanya Tao yang akan ia bawa ke Guangzhou dan menikahinya di Kanada nanti.

Dan bagi Tao Kris adalah panutannya. Kris yang mau menemaninya berbelanja, Kris yang mau menemaninya mandi karena ia takut hantu, Kris yang ingin ia bawa ke Qingdao untuk ia perkenalkan pada orang tuanya. Kris yang memberikan semua cintanya untuk dia seorang.

Jadi, sebagaimanapun Kris juga Tao dekat dengan member lain, itu semua tidaklah seberapa. Karena yang paling penting adalah rasa yang terus ada dihati mereka. Perasaan sayang mereka yang bersatu dalam kisah cinta yang manis ini.

Kemenangan besar EXO dan hubungan Kris-Tao yang semakin dekat pun menjadikan malam ini malam paling indah untuk mereka.

Selamat malam.

The End

Review, please ~ *langsung ber-aegyo bareng Tao*

Bbuing-bbuing ~ o(_)0


End file.
